Pandora
Pandora is Hades' sister in this life time, at a young age, she opened the box that was sealed by Athena and released Hypnos and Thanatos. She was told that Hades will become her brother and she must protect him until the final battle begins, if she would, they would grant her eternal life. She commands the first wave of Spectres to attack the Sanctuary in the name of Hades in the final chapter. She was given a necklace that allows her to travel through different realms and has a complex relationship with Ikki due to their past regarding Shun. Being Hades' Sister She was his slave and was unable to see fully in color but, after seeing, Ikki's Iron will, She regained Color, Because she gave Ikki the Necklace, she was killed by Thanatos. History Pandora is Heinstein eldest of the family, a wealthy family who lived in a castle in Germany. Hades' sister in this life. She was an ordinary girl surrounded by her loving family, but after opening a box sealed by Athena and released Hypnos Thanatos, and ended up being chosen by the guardians of the spirit gods of Hades, Hypnos and Thanatos, and then received the power to command 108 spectra. He became the right arm of Hades. His family died after the birth of Hades, because the shield evil. From there, he became the manager of all the events of the Underworld. She believed that the earth would be purified and receive eternal life when Hades dominate over land, but seeing the way of being of Seiya and the other Horsemen, realize it was a mistake. It is a sad woman whose fate was diverted by Hades. Thanatos was killed by Ikki to deliver the amulet that allows her atravesar the way to the Champs Elysees. The Lost Canvas In Lost Canvas she is depicted as being so attached to Hades to the point of hysteria and paranoia (Hades defined himself "a bird in a cage"); nevertheless she is a merciless and loyal servant of the god of the Underworld. She used to be a pawn of Hypnos and Thanatos' (whom she was frightened by) schemes, which often put her against her own beliefs and wishes, prompting her to seal Hades away so as to keep him focused on painting the Lost Canvas. Pandora is crushed upon learning that it had been Alone, not Hades, who had been at her side since they met. With her heart full of sorrow, she departs to find the true Hades, and to punish Alone, whom she hates. She last appeared mobilizing Hades' army, after the defeat of Bennu Kagaho, later, she is enraged by Harpy Valentine's defiance, and aiming to break his will by means of torture, she performs her Noble Venom (ノーブルベノム, Nōburu Benomu) technique on him, which induces excruciating pain. Her attack is negated by the Specter and she is then the victim of his attack; however, she manages to break free and overwhelm Valentine, who is later punished by Rhadamanthys. Pandora then accepts the Underworld commander's apology and afterward encounters Athena, who before engaging her in battle, resurrects her Cloth and dons it. Pandora is later shocked momentarily by the memories Athena caused to flood her by reaching into her heart. She finds out Tenma is Partita's son, her only friend during her childhood. However, years ago, Pandora thought Partita had stolen Hades' soul from his mother. Desperate and confused, she sent the Skeleton soldiers to kill Partita and the newborn Tenma. Yōma then relishes in torturing Pandora psychologically by revealing her that she killed Partita for a crime she never committed, and Partita then embraces her as if to provide her with consolation, only to inflict a murderous stroke instead, which she was able to survive. Pandora then arrives to Uranus and prepares to kill Partita. She is overpowered by the Specter and is mortally wounded by her intense Cosmo burst. Pandora's is then held by Tenma, who protects her by absorbing the impact of Partita's second Cosmo burst with his body. The moribund young woman bears witness to mother and son's battle. After the battle, Pandora reincorporates and sets out to find Alone. Abilities Like Athena, she has no physical strength in battle, but her cosmos alone is at a deity's level. She wields a trident capable of firing bursts of energy powerful enough to break a Golden Armor, and create explosions of cosmos capable of preventing an attack of a god. But mainly, her main weapon is the harp, whose music is capable of torturing anyone who listens, she is also in possesion of a ring that materialize serpents to hold her opponents. When forced to escape, her speed is almost comparable to that of Leo, teleporting at the speed of light to anywhere she wants. Skill Unlike other characters Pandora has no real powers attached to his cosmos, although unable to perceive those of others. All his skills seem to come from objects in its possession (apparently donated by Hypnos and Thanatos), these include a necklace that allows you to move freely in the world of the dead, and a small ring in the shape of a serpent. This ring, already shown in the classic series in Lost Canvas''is capable of generating energy with a snake-like Pandora can grasp objects at long distances. His favorite weapon is a trident, however, through which electrical discharges can launch and is also able to teleport, as it does from Phoenix jail sixth on the Giudecca. In ''Lost Canvas Pandora is also in possession of a garter snake and the form of from this and from the ring is able to evoke real snakes that trap the opponent, using a technique called Noble Venom . Pandora seems also equipped with energy powers, received by the twins, as you can summon lightning (shown on Rhadamante Phoenix and child), and the first chapter of Lost Canvas seems endowed with telepathic powers, thanks to which it can kill a dog Aron. Category:Character Category:Villains Category:Girls Category:Gothic Category:Humans Category:Discord's alliance Category:Immortality Category:Adults